Demon Rut  101
by Violet Hyena
Summary: Every male demon goes through Rut, and Kurama is the group informant, so he decides to teach a class about it. Kuwabara attends to learn about his own mate. Hiei is searching for something. Humorous and informative. Hiei/Kurama, Kuwabara/Yusuke.


Demon Rut Course -101

Kurama walked into a classroom with a small brief case and set it upon the teacher's desk in front of the rest of student desks. The class desks were small and there were many younger demons, ranging from the human age ranges of 8 to 12. And as they were demon children, they were running a mock when contained in a small room. Kurama cleared his throat loudly, but when ignored, he took out the Mystic Whistle that Botan had lent him and he blew it, making every demon in the room freeze up, and who ever was standing fell over, holding their ears.

When the room was satisfyingly quiet, Kurama removed the spirit ear plugs from his own ears and smiled pleasantly.

"Please take your seats." He requested and each child found a seat, even the rebellious ones that had been in the far corner, "We have a few minutes before class begins in case any stragglers come by-"

The door slammed open and Hiei was standing there with his hand on the door, breathing hard and radiating anger.

"I'm here to dispose of that infernal whistle." Hiei seethed. The feeling of someone's claws on his brain was too much. Kurama was not moved by the anger from his mate.

"You're just in time for class Hiei." He said and Hiei glared at all the children in the room. Some children were rightfully scared, and others stared in fascination.

"Hn." Hiei looked back to Kurama and walked over to him, holding out his hand, palm up, "hand over the whistle." Kurama held up the whistle and showed it to them all, but instead of dropping it into the fire demon's hand, he took it into his own fist, rubbed his hands together, and pulled them apart. There was no whistle in sight and there was a resounding 'Oh-ah' from the kids.

"I'm afraid I don't know where it went, Hiei." Kurama said and Hiei growled, "How about you find a seat?"

"I'm not here for rut lessons, I'm over 400 years old," Hiei snapped, "I know more about it than you do." One last straggler entered the room, just as Kurama had predicted.

"Class hasn't started yet, has it?" Kuwabara asked as he came into the class and observed the room, blinking when he saw all the small children, "did... I walk into a kindergarten room?"

"No, this is the correct class, Kuwabara." Kurama was still smiling pleasantly, "Pick your seat. Is Yusuke coming?"

"Do you think Urameshi would come to a class willingly?" Kuwabara returned the question with his own.

"Ah, good point. His loss I suppose." Kurama blatantly ignored Hiei's outstretched hand and walked around him to the board. Kuwabara surveyed the classroom and went to find a seat. Of course there were only seats up front now. But _joyously_, there was a little demon child he knew in the next seat.

"What's a dumby like you doing here?" Rinku asked and Kuwabara glared at him, taking the only free seat up front. The seats were really tight for a college student like him.

"What's a brat like you doing here?" Kuwabara said and Rinku shrugged, folding his arms behind his head.

"Chu said I was asking too many questions so he sent me to demon class." He explained, "But you're not a demon, so why are you here?"

"Well, I'm here so I don't have to keep asking Kurama about Urameshi's rut and stuff." Kuwabara said and Rinku laughed after a minute.

"Oh man, you two block heads are mates?" he laughed, "Man, you'll make dumb kids! Let me guess, he got you pregnant or something!" Kuwabara balled his fists and bonked the young demon on the head, making Rinku see stars.

"I wasn't topped, and men can't get pregnant you brat!" Kuwabara seethed.

"Shows how much you know." Rinku grumbled, rubbing his head. Kurama tapped on the board with the chalk, signaling that chit-chat be stopped or everyone would get another dose of the Mystic Whistle.

On the board it read 'Demon Rut - 101' and Kurama turned to the class. Hiei had perched himself on the teachers desk and he was going through the brief case that Kurama had brought, but it was only full of papers, a few plant seeds, and a set of keys that were attached to the inside. Hiei started flinging the papers out and Kurama sighed.

"It's not in there Hiei." Kurama said and Hiei grunted, emptying the case and tossing it through a window, glass shattering and raining upon the people who were unlucky enough to be walking on the sidewalk below. He then folded his arms and sat cross legged on the desk, trying to figure out where it could have disappeared to.

"Alright, welcome to class, everyone." Kurama said calmly, "Most of you are here because you will be going through some bodily changes in the next few decades. Others are here so you can better improve the understanding of your mate." Kuwabara made a noise of agreement and got out a notebook to take notes. He did happen to be the biggest student there, with a class full of demon kids surrounding him, and the desks were truly not that big.

"First thing we're going to cover is- what is a rut?" Kurama wrote it on the board and turned to face the class, "Rut is demon puberty, every male demon goes through it. Females go through heat, which is basically the same thing. But this is a rut class, so we will only be going over the male biology." he smiled pleasantly. "For those of you with both genders, there will be a Demon Heat - 101 about an hour after this class." there were multiple grumbles from the children and Kuwabara grimaced. That was just lovely information for the human to learn.

"Rut is the primal urge to mate." Kurama continued to explain, "Regardless of how strong you are, you will go through it like every one else. It is deeply engrained in the demon biology and psyche. It's natural and nothing to be ashamed of." He started writing symptoms on the board, "The day before you will start to feel dry and thirsty. The body will be changing it's chemicals and need a lot of nutrients and fluids to make it possible. So an increased appetite is normal as well. Now, the day of the rut, there will be an unnatural rise in your body's temperature. You will feel as though you're stuck in a summer on the surface of the sun. This is your body releasing it's first spiritual changes, the first scent of maturity and it will begin to tell others that you're about ready to mate. I suggest at this point you seek out a rutting forest." Kuwabara raised his hand, "Yes, Kuwabara?"

"What's a rutting forest?" he asked and Kurama smiled.

"Good question, not everyone knows what they are." Kurama praised and Hiei scoffed.

"Only idiots don't know where the nearest rutting forests are."

"Shut up shrimp, I've only been to that demon world once!" Kuwabara shook his fist at the half-pint fire demon.

"Behave you two." Kurama said, "It's true, most demons know where rutting forests are, but not everyone knows the rules. Rutting forests are only functional when the rules are honored, and since it is a time all demons go through, most are smart enough to follow the rules. You may not kill or maim anyone when in a rutting forest. It is a safe haven for demons to endure the rut until they find a mate. It is also a place you can go if you are looking to purge sexual need outside of rut. There are always demons in need of assistance so the rutting forest's cycle works well." Kurama turned grave for a moment, "Be warned, if you stumble upon a rutting forest and you kill a demon in rut, you too shall be maimed or killed. There is no tolerance for any blood in the rutting forest. Demons are already weakened from their bodily changes and unable to defend them selves properly. So while any blood lust needs to be purged, and it seems like a good place to feel superior, you will not survive to enjoy the victory for long." Most of the kids grimaced, feeling the threat being engrained on their young minds so that they would never make that mistake.

Kurama cleared his throat, turning disarmingly cheerful once again and clapped his hands together, "Now, Everyone here should know that you are either a dominate type or a receptor type when you change. Can anyone tell me what they are?" Rinku jumped up before any one else, and Kuwabara was the only one to raise his hand, which no child did since they were demons.

"A dominate is the pitcher and the receptor it the catcher!" he said and most of the class agreed vocally. Kurama waved a hand to quiet the class.

"Not exactly, but close." Kurama said, "It's not just for male terms. Females are also classified as dominate or receptor. The dominate one is an aggressor, actively seeking out a mate. A receptor is a passive roll, attracting a dominate with many instinctual rituals that are written in our DNA." He wrote a few more differences on the board as he wrote, "A dominate's role is simple. You will chase a receptor of your choosing and catch them. You will stimulate them with your hands and mouth, and then, if male, you will penetrate them with your sexual organ. A receptor will entice the dominate to chase and once the adrenaline has diluted a little, they will relent to the dominate's advances. If you are a male receptor you can be dominated by both male and female. With another male you will be taking it in your rectum. With dominate females you will most likely be ridden to exhaustion." Kurama said all of it with a straight face and most of the students were snickering at all the sex references. Kuwabara's face was a bit red with embarrassment, it sounded a bit dirty when Kurama said 'sexual organ' and 'rectum'. It was odd in general to see anyone talk about these things with a straight face.

"I've never met a female dominate." One child exclaimed. Kurama shrugged.

"Well you haven't exactly gone into a rutting forest have you?" Kurama asked, "They exist as do receptor males. Because two dominates and two receptors can not mate during rut."

"Why not?" Another one asked.

"Because, dear children," Kurama said patiently, "If two dominates tried to mate there would be violent limb ripping and no one will have their rut cured. If two receptors tried to mate, nothing would get done because both would be waiting for the other to act. It goes against nature itself. So the one you love may be the same type as you but you MUST find some one else, lest you both get hurt." There were grumblings, but there was no arguing the subject because it was set in stone. "Nature does not make such drastic acts unless there's a reason, even if it's not fully understood. Research is extensive with the rut, but even today it's not fully understood and nor is it predictable. Though it was discovered that there is a correlation between the demon's mental processes, personality, and rut." Most of the children looked confused. Kurama sighed and turned to the board, writing Receptor on it and then listing some things below it: Submissive, tactical, observant, patient. Under Dominate he wrote: aggressive, physical strength, spontaneous, impatient.

"Usually if you fall under these personality types, you will be either dominate or receptive when your rut hits." Kurama said.

"Urameshi looks like he'd be under dominate, but he's a receptor, right?" Kuwabara asked and Kurama nodded.

"We all assumed he'd be a dominate as well. But like every person, just because you assume something from the outside, does not always hold true for what is inside." Kurama said, "And Yusuke has a very popular '6 foot wall of crap' that Genkai likes to remind us of. Now, if only it were possible to separate Yusuke from his defenses." He lifted a finger to make a point, smiling, "Of course there is Puu, Yusuke's inner self. It takes all the guess work of Yusuke's inner workings. Puu is a sweet, attention seeking being who is most content being a person's cuddly stuffed toy rather than an independent punk."

"You have a point there." Kuwabara agreed. Who could forget Puu, even if he was a huge phoenix right now? The big size never changed the blue bird's personality. Kuwabara was struck with a thought suddenly, "Wait. If Puu is Yusuke's inner self then..." Kuwabara paled, "Puu went through rut too?"

Kurama chuckled, "Actually I spoke to Genkai the other day about Puu and she said for the week that Yusuke was in rut, Puu slipped into a hibernation. I suppose since it was happening to Yusuke's body, his inner-self was put on hold or unable to change any outcome." Kurama cleared his throat, putting his knuckles to his chin for a moment, "It's probably all for the best though. I would hate to imagine Puu chasing you down and trying to mate with you." Kuwabara grimaced and tried to block out thoughts of a giant phoenix following him everywhere. How disturbing.

Kurama returned to the board and erased what he's written once everyone had taken their notes from it. Kurama glanced over to the teacher's desk after a moment of hearing wood sliding against wood. "It's not in there either Hiei."

"Hn..." Hiei's hair and eyes slowly rose from behind the desk and the sound of a drawer shutting echoed in the room. He was growing impatient with the game of hide and seek.

"Now, instincts will be your best guide to surviving the rut," Kurama continued, going for the long stretch of the class, "they are there for a reason so don't ignore them. Your sense of smell and your energy awareness both double in sensitivity. Touch of course is also enhanced. Often rut lasts for a few days before any mating occurs. The body takes time to get used to the new state. And most of the time a preferred partner is not available immediately. For this there are many ways to deal with the rut, but the most common is to find a body of water with a cooler temperature. The water disperses the hormones from the body was well as it eases the temperature..."

Hiei's search for the whistle did not cease as Kurama lectured. He walked around the class, searching everything, especially the house plants that were in each corner of the room. Kurama could have had the plants put the whistle anywhere when he'd blinked. The kids were split half and half; most watched Hiei while others listened to Kurama.

"Once you're ready to mate, your partner close by and both are willing, there is a ritual that plays out. The receptor will entice the dominate to chase, engaging a mental state of play. Hormones in the sweat come out and trigger many of the senses. Sometimes it's an extensive chase to prove the dominate's strength or willingness to follow their mate. If the receptor is not caught and pinned down then eventually he will allow himself to be caught. In human words, it is in itself, foreplay. There is no reason to spend extensive minutes getting each other riled up. When the receptor submits, the dominate will prepare the receptor with their mouth. Generally this is because there is no lubrication available and/or no one in that time is going to be thinking about anything else but instinct..."

Hiei removed the bandage from his third eye and used his Jagan, searching for the blasted spirit item. Strangely it was as if it had vanished from the area completely, but Hiei knew that was impossible. Mm, if the whistle wasn't being picked up by his Jagan eye then there were only a few ways that it could be hidden from him. Usually by means of hiding it inside someone's body. He looked back to Kurama, who was on a role with the notes on the board. All three of his eyes narrowed.

"The receptor giving oral is common place since it makes for easier entrance when both parts are slick for mating. Even though endorphins are released and very little pain is noticed or even thought of, it helps to not be bleeding in the middle of a passionate coupling. It would really put a damper on... Hiei, what are you doing?" Hiei was behind Kurama and his hands were in Kurama's pants pockets, searching manually for what he seeked. Some of the kids giggled and Kurama couldn't turn around because his face was turning a bright pink. "Hiei, I'm in the middle of something."

"So am I." Hiei was determined and his hands patted Kurama's hips then his butt, even going so far as to pull at the back of Kurama's uniform pants look at Kurama's rear end, "You didn't stick up there did you." Hiei then had to jump away as a rose whip lashed upon the ground where Hiei had been not a second before.

"It's NOT there." Kurama snapped and glared at Hiei, who glared back. Surprisingly Hiei relented and humphed, perching on the desk again. Kurama turned back to the board and tried to compose himself before turning back around to face the class, "Any questions so far?" Many hands rose quickly, "Any questions that don't have to do with what just occurred with Hiei." all hands dropped but Kuwabara's; who had been trying to ignore Hiei since he came in. "Yes, Kuwabara?"

"What about that spot that is on Yusuke's back?" he asked and Kurama was happy to explain, though he didn't turn to the board again.

"The knot is a rather strange occurrence actually. It could be there to help a dominate convince a stubborn receptor to mate. But I believe biologically for a receptor it is is the built up tension that their body is going through. There are many built up pressures when going through rut and they all seem to convene in the same place for receptors. Dominates will not have the tension in the same area. In fact there isn't one spot for the dominate, but a few areas where the muscles become tense and full of energy. Mostly muscle groups where adrenaline builds up, making dominates more aggressive. It's usually the shoulders, neck and chest on the dominate. Though they really aren't spots that you can take advantage of, it's just a product of the rut."

Kurama picked up a couple of papers that Hiei had flung before and with luck, he found the page he was looking for, "Oh yes." Kurama remembered, "That covers most of the rut, but I should go over the consequences of not mating. It is rare that a demon chooses celibacy and it is truly advised not to resist the instinct. You see, when the hormones are released into the body they expect certain sensations and chemical releases. And what the body craves at that time is endorphins and serotonin, or should I say, chemicals that give your body a rush of excitement and pleasure." He had to remember that these were demon children and not many of them knew the technical terms, "Without this combination that is caused by the rut, the body becomes starved for the sensations. A serious state of depression will set in and most demons don't make it to the next rut."

There was a knock on the door and when it opened, Yukina entered and she waved to the students and Kuwabara grinned, "Yukina!"

"Hello, Kazuma." she greeted and looked to Kurama, "I'm afraid the room I need to use is locked and I can't find anyone to help." Kurama smiled kindly.

"I have a set of keys from the school. Unfortunately I left them in my bag so it will take a few minutes." Kurama looked at Hiei, "Hiei, you know the one." It happened to be the same bag that Hiei had thrown out the window. Hiei grumbled and stood.

"I'll retrieve it." He mumbled and made a quick departure out the door. He hated how Kurama knew that he'd do nearly anything for Yukina.

"Oh, thank you, Hiei." she gushed happily, "Sorry for the trouble." Hiei muttered something no one could hear and disappeared.

"Hey, I thought of something," Kuwabara said, "Yukina's not depressed and she said she didn't find a mate." Yukina flushed and poked her fingers together shyly.

"I didn't really mate." she said, "Mating with males is strictly forbade in the ice world." She shrugged a little, "So I didn't mate, I just had company with another ice maiden."

"'Company'..." Kuwabara blinked and then stood suddenly, mouth agape, "You, you..."

"Ah, class, this is a perfect example." Kurama stepped in, "Two females can also satisfy their heat with each other. Some demon cultures just don't consider it mating." Yukina giggled.

"Well yes, of course." she said, "I'll be covering that in my class." she was the one teaching Demon Heat – 101.

"Oh, that reminds me." Kurama gestured to Yukina, "Some of you claimed to have never met a dominate female. But one stands before you now in broad day light." Yukina waved with a small smile. "More examples of how nature can be a fickle mistress." As for Kuwabara, his mind was thoroughly broken with the information with his past love. About then was when Hiei returned with the suitcase and he handed it to Kurama, "Why thank you Hiei, how kind of you."

"Hn." Hiei responded.

"Yes, thank you, Hiei." Yukina said and was handed keys from Kurama. She said her farewells and worried a little since Kuwabara was still stunned and standing like a statue.

"He'll be fine, good luck with your class." Kurama said and closed the door after her. Kurama chuckled a bit, "Is it really that shocking Kuwabara?"

"YES!" Kuwabara finally snapped out of images of Yukina with other women and also being dominate.

"Yusuke may get jealous if you stare at her like that." Kurama reminded him and Kuwabara plopped down in his seat. His head felt a little broken now and with good reason. "Any other questions?" Kurama asked and Rinku jumped up.

"I got one." he said and pointed at Kuwabara, "How can a demon stand to rut with a human, especially one like this?" Rinku then got whacked in the head with Kuwabara's notebook so hard he saw stars again and plopped back into his seat.

"You really get on my nerves, brat." Kuwabara snapped and Hiei chuckled at the abuse as he took refuge in a window.

"Well, humans are not tied to the biology or psyche of rut," Kurama said, "But their energy can still be sensed. And people with high awareness often attract demons, so it's not so uncommon that there would be some rutting with humans... hm, oh yes, I just thought of a prime example." Kurama smiled, "Itsuki, the Yamanate from the Sensui case, he was attracted to Sensui by his energy and surely he wanted to mate with him. Whether it happened or not we can't be sure, but it's a prime example. Luckily humans aren't bound by receptor and dominate restrictions so if you happen to fall in love with one, it won't break out into violence... Well, not as often anyway."

"But humans don't live very long." Rinku grumbled.

"It's true, on their own humans live for about one hundred years at most, but..." Kurama smiled, "the funny thing about sex in general is that there is always a lot of energy exchange and sharing. The term 'becoming one' is very appropriate in terms for life energy. In theory, if a human mates with a demon often, their life will also be extended with their mate." He chuckled, "Well Kuwabara if you turn 60 and you still look the same I'd say you and Yusuke are in for a long term relationship." Kuwabara rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"Well geeze, he's stuck with me then, huh?" Kuwabara asked and Kurama smiled.

"It appears so." Kurama smiles, "Are there any other questions? If not then class is dismissed. Yukina's class will be starting soon." All of the kids got up and started filing out quickly. And just as they were leaving, Yusuke was sauntering in, looking as though he'd just awakened from a nap. "You're late Yusuke." Kurama pointed out.

"Oh gee wiz," Yusuke's tone was heavily laced with sarcasm, "I missed a class. What _ever_ shall I do?"

"Well You can buy me lunch cause I'll probably be filling you in about your own body." Kuwabara said as he walked up to Yusuke. Yusuke shrugged, pulling his pockets inside out.

"Sorry, no cash." He replied and grinned, "Looks like you're covering again."

"I know you're doing it on propose now." Kuwabara grumbled and Yusuke looked to Kurama, lifting an inquiring finger.

"Hey, I just had one question about this rut thing." He said, "It's not going to come back for at least a few years, right? Maybe 100 or so."

"Oh, I don't know, Yusuke." Kurama said airily, "Perhaps if you'd attended class you'd know."

"Oh come ON Kurama." Yusuke was annoyed. He didn't sit through classes very well. Kurama chuckled.

"It really can't be said." Kurama stated, "Each demon is different. Hiei's rut is every 5 to 7 years. Mine has been every other year so far. Yours could happen every year for all we know." Yusuke grimaced.

"I fucking hope not." He grumbled. Kuwabara nudged him.

"You got me next time you know." Kuwabara reminded him and Yusuke rubbed the back of his head.

"Doesn't mean I look forward to it." Yusuke said and head out the door, "Come on, buy me ramen." Kuwabara rolled his eyes and followed, but not before slinging an arm around Yusuke's waist.

"I'll buy you ramen if it turns into a date." Kuwabara bartered.

"Not another one..." Yusuke groaned and Kurama and Hiei listened to the argument trail off from there down the hall.

"Well we're the only one's left." Kurama said and blinked as he found Hiei's arm around his back, almost imitating what Kuwabara had done with Yusuke. Kurama flushed since Hiei was not one for physical displays of affection.

"We should make use of the empty room, fox." Hiei said with a sly smile on his face.

"Well..." Kurama was tempted, but this WAS his school, and sex in a public place was not exactly legal. But then again, when did Hiei ever concern himself with human laws. Hiei's hand creeped up Kurama's spine and Kurama's face turned as red as his hair. He started thinking thoughts like, 'it might be fun' and 'the thrill if getting caught always aroused Yoko in my past life'. And all the students were gone or in a class. And the lock on the door worked fine...

Then Hiei's hand went into his hair and Kurama blinked, all devious thoughts leaving once he realized Hiei's hand was not in his hair in the conventional sense. In fact, as soon as his hand was in his hair, it was out again. Kurama turned and witnessed Hiei had a devilish grin on and the Mystic Whistle was in his hand.

"Hiei, you..." Kurama was stunned by the dirty trick.

"You have to stop hiding everything in your hair, Kurama." Hiei said and tossed the whistle up into the air and with a swipe of his sword it was cut 8 different ways before it hit the ground. It would never blow another shrieking sound again. Kurama was stunned for a moment before he could truly feel offended.

"That was low, Hiei, even for you." Kurama said and Hiei lifted his head smugly.

"You shouldn't let your guard down then." Hiei said, "If I was an enemy I could have ripped your head off." Kurama was annoyed now, on the verge of anger. He was hoping to get attention from his mate, but no, Hiei had only one thing on his mind the entire time. And it wasn't the thing Kurama wanted.

"_Fine_. Then I guess I won't have to cook up that bacon tonight since you'll be fending for yourself." Kurama grabbed his empty bag and nearly stomped out the door, "I'll be too busy having my guard up to bother with cooking." And with that huff he left the classroom. Hiei blinked, his eyes wide with the threat and he hurried to the door.

"Wait, Kurama!" He shouted and chased after his mate, "Bacon!"

* * *

><p>I will admit that the bacon detail is an inside joke between my sister and I, as well as the fact that Kurama hides EVERYTHING in his hair. There must be some sort of void in there. Ah... Anything else that had to be said, Kurama said it. This is my theory for a logical rutheat with humorous interludes. Questions? Love it? Hate it? Review it.


End file.
